


Laffy Taffy

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Competition, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Play Wrestling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Shenanigans ensue as Prompto and Noctis attempt to have a picnic. For kinktober day 25. Prompt used: Tickling.





	Laffy Taffy

Prompto and Noctis descended down the steep grassy hill into the valley. They had planned a little day trip away from the others. Ignis packed them a lunch for a picnic and Prompto cheerily carried the basket as the two friends made their way toward the level center of the valley.

“Duuude, I’m so glad that we’re doing this! It’s gonna be so much fun!” Prompto exclaimed, nearly tripping and dropping the basket. Noctis steadied him with a hand on his elbow.

“Whoa, be careful, man. Yeah, I’m glad too. The only thing that would have made it better would be if there was a pond nearby.”

“Yeaah. So true.”

The two young men made it to the center and spread out their blanket and sat down. Prompto set down the basket and opened it. Noct leaned in to examine the contents.

“Wow!” Prompto exclaimed, snatching a candy bar from the cavity of the basket. “Where did Iggy get _this_?”

“Hey! Gimme that.” Noct went to grab it but Prompto held it just out of reach.

“No way. Finders keepers, dude. Get your own.”

Noct rummaged through the basket but came up empty handed. “There was only one! Let’s share it.”

Prompto’s eyes shined mischievously. “Come and get it.” He got up and ran away.

“Gods dammit!” Noct got up and ran after him. When Prompto reached the outer edges of the opposite side of the hill, he began to slow. Noct caught up with him quickly, tackling him to the ground. The two wrestled around on the grass.

“Give.. me.. the .. candy .. bar!”

Prompto screeched. “No!” He tried to shimmy out of Noct’s clutches but he held onto him securely. Throughout all of the struggling, Prompto still managed to hold the candy bar just out of reach of the hungry Prince.

“Dammit dude, honestly?!”

An idea suddenly flashed across Noctis’ mind and he stretched his hands out and began to tickle Prompto’s ribs.

“Ahhhh! Nooo!” Prompto reflexively brought his arms down to try to block the attack and Noctis lunged for the candy bar. Prompto squealed and shot his hand back up and tried to squirm out from underneath his friend. He managed to turn over onto his belly and kicked his feet back into the dirt in an attempt to free himself. Noctis trapped him against the ground by sitting upon his butt.

“Heyyy c’mon!”

“Hand over the bar, Prom.”

“No!” Prompto rocked his body back and forth, hoping to throw off the Prince like a mechanical bull. It didn’t work. He kicked his feet into the ground in frustration.

“C’mon. Gimme the fucking candy bar.”

Prompto smirked deviously and lobbed the candy up and over the hill. It landed with a distant thud sound. “Heh, heh, heh. Go get it.”

“Are you kidding me? Arrgh!” Noct laid into Prompto’s sides, tickling him with no mercy.

“Ahhh - hahahah oh my gods… Dude – haha! No – haha! Aaaaahh haha!” Prompto tried to get away but he was wasting so much energy and oxygen on laughing that he was barely able to move. Noct wiggled his fingertips up and down his rib cage and abdomen, grinning cheekily.

“You fiend! All we have to do is split the thing in two.” Noct kept up his assault. Prompto tried in vain to stop him, kicking his legs and flailing his arms about while laughing maniacally.

“Hahaa waaait - stop! I was – hahah – just – haha – no wait – haha! I was just – hahha!”

“You were just being a shit!”

“Haha no! Aahh – haaa!”

Noct began to lay off. “Alright. I’m gonna get up and grab it. You’re not allowed to touch the damned thing until I’ve cut you off your piece, got it?”

Prompto could barely breathe. “Ha, hah.. okay. Okay,” he huffed.

Noctis rose and after checking that Prompto wasn’t going to spring up and beat him up the hill, he trekked up the steep upward slope and nabbed the candy bar from off the ground. When he turned and came back down again, he saw that Prompto hadn’t even bothered to get up. He was still lying upon the ground, on his back this time. His chest rose up and down laboriously.

“Whew – geez man, you really know how to lay down those fingers, ya know that?”

Noct grinned. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

Prompto blushed lightly. “It was… kinda fun, actually.”

“Well, you _were_ laughing up a storm, so…”

“Yeah, but I also mean…” and he pointed at his pants. His cock pressed against the fabric tightly. Noctis looked down at it and laughed.

“Is _that_ ticklish too?”

“I- no? I don’t think so.” Prompto looked at Noctis quizzically.

Noctis bent and grasped a handful of the long, soft blades of grass that lined the valley. He brought them up to Prompto’s face and tickled his nose. “Guess we’ll have to find out.”


End file.
